valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Obadiah Archer (Valiant Comics)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = | Family = Joe Earl Archer (father) Thelma Archer (mother) | Affiliations = Archer & Armstrong | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Obadiah "Obie" Archer is one half of the adventuring duo Archer & Armstrong. He is a martial arts prodigy with perfect aim using any weapon, thanks to Harbinger powers and years of training. His parents were Evangelical Christians who raised him to be deeply religious, but he ran away from home after discovering they were serial killers. After 10 years of martial arts training in a Ladakh monastery, he returned to America intent on fighting evil. Archer would team up with the immortal Aram "Armstrong" Anni-Padda to battle "The Sect," an ancient religious order targeting both of them. Armstrong attempts to break the uptight and naive Archer out of his shell while teaching him the ways of the world. History Origins When Obadiah discovers that his evangelist parents, the reverend Joe Earl Archer and his wife, Thelma, are deviant killers who use their position in the church to murder young parishioners after he witnesses their murderous activities, they tie him up and set their house afire to engineer his fiery death in order to cover their tracks. Left clinically dead, Obadiah undergoes a near-death experiences in which he promises to punish his parents and rejects Heaven to return to Earth. Rescued from the flames by a firefighter, Obadiah miraculously returns to the land of the living and commits himself to vanquish the evils of the world, convinced that God has empowered him to right the wrongs of the world. Obadiah escapes from the hospital before his parents can try to kill him again and hitches a ride aboard a cargo ship that takes him to Tibet, where the residents of the Temple of Lamayuru take him and teach him the arts of armed and unarmed combat. As a Harbinger, Obadiah possesses an ability that gives him complete control over his body and flawless aim, but, unfortunately, he cannot master his rage against his parents, so the venerable master asks him to leave Ladakh. Soon after his return to the States, Obadiah learns that his parents had been in prison since shortly after his escape from the hospital, which leaves him without a purpose in his life for the first time in years. Wandering the streets of Los Angeles looking for guidance, Archer finds a most unusual teacher in the form of Aram Anni-Padda, the immortal Armstrong. Personality Powers and Abilities Body Supremacy: Archer's Psiot power was the subconscious ability to mentally adjust and adapt his body to most any known physically human extent. Amplifying his eyesight to see in the dark, shooting at objects from 100 yards away, ascertaining and acclimating knowledge presented to him and instantly utilizing it masterfully. He has complete and total control over his physiology with the combination of mind and body. * Martial Artist * Marksmanship * Night Vision Equipment * Crossbow and bolts Notes Appearances Gallery File:Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v1-0 001.jpg Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v1-0 002.jpg Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v1-0 003.jpg Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v1-0 004.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Harbinger Category:Archer & Armstrong